Be the man who you are, Andros
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: Warning: I got this idea before episode "Iron Man 2099" was aired.  Andros Stark was bad. But this time-travel will change everything. So maybe he'll see the light and become superhero like his grandfather...
1. New order

**When you'll read it episode 18 "Iron Man 2099" probably will be aired. So… you must know that I got this idea before I've watched this episode. And I knew about episode just this: "In the future, Tony Stark's grandson Andros is Iron Man 2099. Except his time-travelling super-armor isn't designed to save the day, but to eliminate Tony Stark!" Don't forget that this is just my crazy idea.**

**Well… Andros is an alternative version of Arno Stark. And he (like Arno) was bad but he'll become good guy later. Idea ACTUALLY wasn't based on episode "Iron Man 2099" which I ever didn't watch. I repeat: "It's a really crazy idea!" Don't match it with episode cuz they are the same on 100% in 2 things. 1. Andros is Iron Man 2099. 2. He has armor for time-traveling.**

**Read if you want.**

_Contents:_

_Chapter 1 "New order"_

_Chapter 2 "Andros Stark"_

_Chapter 3 "In searching of Tony Stark"_

_Chapter 4 "Hidden enemy"_

_Chapter 5 "Make right choice"_

_Chapter 6 "Through the time and memories"_

_Chapter 7 "On the way of Hero"_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own IMAA. But I own Vincent and Robert, Edward Stark and Andros's parents (my OCs)<strong>

**Chapter****_ 1 "New order"_**

_Future_

Andros Stark was working on new armor (for time-traveling) when Vincent Roland came into the lab. "Oh, Andros! You almost finished it. Wonderfully! I want to talk with you in my cabinet." Vincent said. Andros even didn't turn from his work. "Okay. I'll finish armor through 20 minutes." "10 minutes… No more! Heard me! Boy…" Vincent yelled, left Stark's lab and loudly closed the door. Andros angrily looked at him. "Your cabinet! Maybe MY cabinet!" He hissed into the emptiness. He hated Roland. This bastard grabbed Stark Solutions (which included Stark International) after Andros's parents were killed and he became Andros's stepfather. Now Roland was the CEO of Stark Solutions and Andros was a main engineer. But the most awful thing was that Vincent Roland raised young Stark as mercenary. And now Iron Man wasn't hero. He was a puppet which has done Vincent's orders. Not hero…but a true villain…. But Andros didn't remember another life. Andros sighed. He has finished new Iron Man 2099 armor. "Computer, check it up on defects." And he left.

"You could work faster, kid. You know that I hate waiting." Vincent said when Andros came into cabinet. This place changed when Roland became its owner. It was so different from Jasper Stark's cabinet. Andros sat in a chair. "I'm almost 23. I'm not a kid." He said calmly. "But I think that you are. And this is a reason why you can't become the CEO of your father's company." Roland said with a smile. Andros wanted to hit Vincent's face by his fist but he didn't do it. "Calm down. This is provocation. He just wants it. Don't do mistakes…" Andros said to himself. Roland continued. "But I want to talk with you about founder of Stark Solutions. Your grandfather. Do you remember him?" Andros frowned. "I know that his name was Tony Stark." "Oh…sorry. I forgot that you were 4 when he died." "He was killed." Andros said. "More important…that he's dead. Anthony Stark was the cleverest man in the world. Honestly, just the youngest Stark had the same genius-level. I mean your uncle Edward Stark. Unfortunately, he died before your birth. Hmm…Edward was killed in his birthday. He turned 15. So young, so clever…but life didn't give him enough time. But our conversation was about Anthony. Probably you know that Tony Stark was the first Iron Man…" "Just say what you want." Vincent's monologue could take 1-2 hours or more. Andros didn't have too much free time and he didn't want to waste it on this criminal who called himself Andros's stepfather. He just wanted to go home and get some sleep. He didn't sleep about 2-3 days but if he fall asleep while Vincent's talking he'd get a really big problems. At the last time he awoke on a cold floor of basement with bounded hands and legs. And then kind stepfather beat him about 2 hours. When Roland was too tired he called one of his thugs and punishment continued. Andros didn't want to get punishment again. "Well…Your grandfather knew something what I need. So you'll use your new armor and find 17 years old Tony Stark. And I'll give him a few questions." "Why 17?" Andros asked. "Andros, Andros. Time is washing away our memory. But I must know every detail. But it's not our time. Now…go home. You need rest because tomorrow will be a difficult day." Vincent said. "Goodbye, Andros." Andros didn't like Vincent's words. Something was wrong. He felt it. But Andros didn't say anything because Robert (Vincent's best friend) came into the cabinet.

He went to his black car and left Stark Solution. All his thoughts were about his past and rest. He didn't go to lab because nothing bad could happen. He was wrong.

In this moment Vincent and Robert came into the lab. "All systems were checked up. Systems are working properly." Computer said. "Perfectly! We'll change it." Vincent smirked. "So what you want? Kill the last Stark?" Robert asked. "Yes and no. Anthony will become a big problem for me in future. More correctly he became a problem…like his wife, children. Jasper, Melanie and Edward." "But they're dead." "They did what they should. But I want to resolve these problems in past when Tony Stark was 17 years old teenager. He'll be killed before he'll found Stark Solutions." "But I thought…" "If he doesn't do it I'll get more." "Okay. But what is this?" Robert pointed on a small strange subject in Vincent's hand." "Oh…this is my present on Andros's birthday. I'll know when he'll find Tony Stark and I'll take control under his armor. It will kill Anthony and send Andros back in future. But his grandfather was killed and Andros's parents weren't birth so Andros will disappear." "You're a true killer, Vincent." "I know. But here Andros will become a killer. He'll kill Anthony and himself." They finished and left. And before Vincent left Andros's lab he looked at Iron Man 2099 armor whispered: "Farewell, Andros Stark."

**Sorry me for my bad English. Hope you like it.**


	2. Andros Stark

**There is chapter 2. Read it. I fear that my description of Andros dream (memories) wasn't great. Anyway, read.**

**Sorry me for my bad English. It's foreign language for me.**

**WARNING: DON'T MATCH IT WITH EPISODE!**

**Important A/N (at the end of this chapter)!**

**I don't own IMAA. But I own Vincent and Robert, Edward Stark and Andros's parents (my OCs)**

_**Chapter 2 "Andros Stark"**_

Andros lay on a couch and closed his eyes. He was so tired that he couldn't come to his bed. Andros yawned, covered himself by a blanket and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Nine years old boy sat on the floor and played one of his favourite video games. His mood was perfect. He didn't feel the wind of changes...bad changes.<em>

_Boy paid all his attention on racing. He liked it. He always loved speed. Boy dreamed that one day he would take a part in real racing. Child's dreams..."Yeah!And Andros Stark set up a new record!" Boy exclaimed. Man (who stood on door step and watched at Andros) approached to the little Andros and hugged him. "Great job, sonny!_" _He smiled to his son. "But you can't match this game with racing. If you want we can see real one tomorrow." He smiled again when he saw the flame of hope in Andros's eyes. "Really? I want. I want! But mommy..." "Melanie." Young woman came into the living room. "Dear, what's happened?" She asked. Melanie Stark was like her mother Patricia but she inherited electric blue eyes from Anthony. What's about Jasper Stark so you can imagine him by yourself knowing that Andros was his copy. "Andros and I want to watch real racing tomorrow. So will you let us go and watch it?" Jasper asked."No." Melanie smirked and added."Because you'll go just with me." "Yeah! Hooray! Thanks!" Andros laughed. He was so happy. Yet..._

_The racing was over and Starks went to their car. "...Wow, it was SO AMAZING!..." Andros chattered. Jasper and Melanie almost didn't hear about what their son told because it was impossible to understand all what he said. "Dad. Daddy. How do you think, I can become racer in future?" Jasper shrugged. "Who knows... Maybe you will." Andros smiled. Melanie looked at her son then on husband and grinned. "He remind me one "racer"." "Shut up." Jasper hissed. "How do you speak with your wife?" Melanie frowned. "Like with my dear sweet sister, Mel. Unfortunately, I can't name her sweet. She is too unkind." "You're dead..." "Ha...What've I said?" Jasper hugged Melanie and trio continued their walk._

_They were on a halfway to the home. "Well. Let's make a stop." Jasper said and turned from the road. He didn't noticed that two cars followed them. Finally lawn appeared and car stopped. Jasper, Melanie and Andros went to a lake which they saw from lawn. Andros approached to the water. "It's warm." He said and came into clear water. "Kid! Return. If you'll go far you will be absolutely wet and we didn't take another clothes to you." Melanie said. Andros went to his mother but stumbled. Fortunately he didn't fall into the water but his t-shirt became wet. "Sorry mommy." Melanie approached to son and said: "Don't worry, Andros. We'll find the way. But now remove wet clothes." Melanie called Jasper while Andros was removing his t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Jasper grinned, removed his shirt and gave it to his son. Shirt was so long that it covered Andros's knees. Trio spent some time near lake and decided that it's time to continue their way. Andros's clothes was still wet so Jasper was in his jacket without shirt. _

_Starks approached to their car when some guys (who were in these cars) appeared and surrounded family. "Mel, take Andros and run. Now. Don't wait me. I'll try to stop them." Jasper said and turned to Melanie who grabbed Andros but still stood on her place. "Run!" Jasper yelled. Melanie ran away. She was scared but she knew that she must save her son. Mel's heart was bleeding when he heard scream. She recognized it. "Jasper..." Melanie whispered. Jasper wasn't just her husband. He was her brother. She ran. She feared to leave Andros. She lost almost all her family. She lost her mom, then young brother (Edward), then dad and now Jasper. She can die but Andros must live. Bullets whizzed past her and reminded about the danger. She ran faster. "Mommy..." Andros said with fear. "Don't fear, Andros. We'll be okay and dad too." She lied. Jasper was dead. She felt it and was right. Two bullets hit her but Stark didn't surrender. She ran to a road. She was lucky. Thugs weren't so fast. Melanie stopped the car. Scared man left his car and approached to her. "Miss, what's..." He began. "Please...call 9-1-1..." Mel said and gave him Andros. "Mommy!" "It's okay, Andros. Even if something will go wrong you must know that mommy and daddy always love you." Melanie fell on the ground. "Miss, you're injured!" Man exclaimed. Andros jumped from man's arms and ran to his mother. "Mom. Mommy. Hold on." Andros whispered. He didn't noticed that man was on the phone, that police and ambulance arrived, that thugs appeared but was arrested. Nothing has matter. _

_A few days later Andros stood in front of his parents' graves. Doctors couldn't save Melanie's life. Andros put white roses on Jasper's and Mel's graves. Tears fell down his face. He tried to be stronger and don't show emotions but he couldn't. His stepfather approached to him. "Forget it, Andros. Forget it." Vincent said._

* * *

><p>Andros gasped and awoke. "Calm down. It was just a nightmare...just memories." He said to himself. Andros stood up and went to the kitchen. Water made him feel better. Andros approached to a big mirror and looked at his reflection. He had brown hair and green eyes which was dim after sleep. Andros's skin was pale (thanks endless hours in the lab), bruises almost washed away. He sighed and changed his clothes. He chose black t-shirt and black jeans. When he had gone beside wall, which was covered by photos, Andros looked at one. Melanie, Jasper, Anthony and little Andros. Unfortunately, Andros almost didn't remember his parents. Time washed away his memories about them. And he didn't remember his grandfather. But there was something strange. He remembered but some "block" hid these memories. And what's about his grandmother (Patricia) and uncle (Edward) so he didn't know them because they dead before Andros was born. Andros didn't want to think about it. He knew that life changed. He felt that it wasn't right. But Andros didn't remember another life. He sighed again and went to garage. When he came he viewed garage looking for something which could help him forget about all this madness. And he smiled when he saw it.<p>

The road was empty so Andros could speed up his motorcycle to maximal speed. He loved speed. It cleared his mind. A cold wind reminded him about his old dream._ "Who knows..._" Andros remembered about racing which would be in this Saturday. "I know. When I'll return I'll make my dream come true. Even if Vincent will try to stop me."

And suddenly Andros remembered about his new mission...

**Hope you like it. R&R!**

**A/N**

**I know that Jasper and Melanie are brother and sister by blood, so they can't be together. Although, this story doesn't includes incest. Because Jas and Mel aren't relatives in reality. It all will make sense in later chapters**

**A/N**

Next: Chapter 3 "In searching of Tony Stark"


	3. In searching of Tony Stark

**I don't own IMAA. But I own Vincent and Robert, Edward Stark and Andros's parents (my OCs)**

**_Ch 3 "In searching of Tony Stark"_**

_With Vincent and Robert_

Vincent sat in his chair and stared at watch. "Dude, you look like a zombie." Robert Snake grinned. "Where is this boy?" Vincent yelled. "You ordered him to come at 10 am. I saw a message which you sent him yesterday at evening. And now it's just 8:45 am." Vincent just muttered something and stared at watch again. Robert sighed. "What's up with you? Your plan is perfect. And even if Andros will try to stop us he will lose." "Well…but if he won't find Anthony…" "No way... Or he'll find Tony Stark without armor or everybody will think that Iron Man 2099 is a new supervillain who came to their time to destroy them and Iron Man aka Tony Stark will fight with Andros. Or Andros will find Anthony or Anthony will find Andros." Vincent turned to Robert and smirked. "You're right. Actually they are already dead…"

_With Andros and Jarvis_

"Mr. Stark, wake up." Jarvis said. It was 9 am. Andros was still sleeping, he didn't hear that somebody (here something) called him. "Andros Stark, wake up. You must be in Stark Solution through an hour." Andros opened his eyes and yawned. "Wake up." Jarvis repeated. "Jarvis, call Roland and say him that this bastard must wait until I'll come." "But he ordered…" "He will give his orders to himself. I'm tired." Andros covered his head by a pillow and closed his eyes. "Mr. Stark." "Shut up!" "…wake up." "I don't care." Jarvis went silent but suddenly he switched on music. Andros sat on his bed and covered his ears by hands. ""Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin… Couldn't you find anything older?" "But it works." Jarvis answered. Andros sighed. "Okay, okay! I don't sleep." And Andros stood up.

He wore grey t-shirt, black jacket, dark blue jeans and grey sneakers. Honestly, his clothes were more different from style of 2099. It wasn't modern in this time but Andros liked style of the first quarter of 21st century.

Andros left bathroom. He has already eaten his breakfast and gathered all things which he needed. Andros went to the garage. As the door opened Jarvis said: "Drive carefully." Andros smiled. "Don't worry." "Actually I can't worry. I'm AI. Emotions are human's things. But, anyway, thanks. I'll wait you in the lab." Andros got in the car. Suddenly he grinned. "Oh, the only who cares about me is _Artificial intelligence_. Excellent." Probably, his parents' friends thought about him but the last time when he saw them was the day of funeral. Although nor they nor Andros could do something with it. After Jasper's and Melanie's death Andros almost whole time was at home but now it was Vincent's home. Roland didn't let him speak with other people, have friends, go to anywhere without him. Andros always was under control. And even now, when Stark lived in his own house, his life was still under Vincent Roland's control.

Soon he arrived. If Andros lived in 2010 he'll be late but in 2099 cars are much faster and you can choose between underground, ordinary and sky roads. Yeah, now sky roads can't wonder anybody but just a few years ago it was something supernatural.

Andros stopped in front of the door. He didn't want to come in. Something was wrong, he felt. But Andros made a deep breath, calmed himself: "It will be okay…" and opened door. "9:59… Great, my dear boy. It means that you won't get punishment and that we can start." Vincent smiled. Andros sat in a chair. "Okay, as you remember you must find 17 years old Tony Stark and bring him to our time. This is his photo." Andros took photography. It wasn't holographic. Paper… On the photo he saw teenager with messy raven black hair and electric blue eyes. Boy wore red t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. "It's…" "Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark" On a few minutes it was silent in the cabinet before Vincent said. "Faster, faster, kid. Go." Andros stood up, hid photo in pocket and left.

"Iron Man 2099 armor is ready to time travelling." Jarvis said as Andros came into the lab. "Yeah…" Andros sat on a chair and took the photo again. "His eyes…" Stark whispered. He remembered his mother and… "Sir, the armor is ready. I'm already in armor's system. We can start." One of memories which he didn't remember disappeared as fast as it came. Andros sighed. "Is something wrong?" Jarvis asked. "No, it's okay." Andros lied.

He quickly armored up. "Okay…" The flash…and the lab disappeared. "Why did you choose the Time Square?" Jarvis asked as they were flying above the noisiest place in NYC. "Easy, Jarvis. New York is the biggest city on the Earth. As now as in 2011… And we know nothing about where in this city grandfather could be. But if we'll appear on the Time Square, he'll know about us sooner and with armor or without it. Oh, I just want to finish it as soon as it's possible." "Sir, is something wrong?" Jarvis asked again. "Yes." "Maybe I can help you…" "Jarvis, begin program. We're losing time." "Okay, but I won't forget about it." Andros sighed. "Program began. We'll do jump in the time though a 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Everything what was around blended into the endless whirl. And suddenly Andros (as Iron Man 2099) appeared on the Time Square. But it was another time…

Present time. May 12, 2011

_With Pepperony_

Tony and Pepper walked down the street. Tony was silent before Pepper took his hand in hers. Tony blushed and asked: "What're you doing?" Pepper smiled. "I just want that you tell something to me. Your speechlessness makes our date so boring." "What? Date?" Tony wondered. "Why isn't it a date? No armor, no computer, no lab, no Rhodey… Just you and me." Pepper said and added: "Or you don't like…" "It's fine. But… I just… I never went on a date." On this time Pepper was wondered. "But…but you and Whitney…" "No. I missed all our dates." Pepper looked at her best friend. He was so nervous. "Hey, don't worry." Tony smiled. "I try." But suddenly they heard screams. People ran in panic from the Time Square. "What's happened?" Pepper asked. "I don't know." Tony said and teens ran to the source of chaos. They hid behind a car and looked up. "What the hell?" They asked in unison.

_With Andros and Jarvis_

"What's the time, Jarvis?" Andros asked. "May 12, 2011, Andros" "Great. Scan this place and then tell me if he'll appear without armor." "I see him." "Oh, we have a good day." Andros smirked.

_With Pepperony_

Tony and Pepper stared at the man in armor. "Well, we will run to some place where I can armor up right now." Tony whispered. Suddenly armored man turned to them. "Too late." Pepper said. Teens ran to the alley but through a few seconds armored man appeared in front of them. Pepper hid behind Tony when he asked their persecutor: "What do you want from us? Who are you?" Man removed his helmet. He had brown hair and green eyes. "My name is Andros Stark. And I'm your grandson."


	4. Apologies

My apologies, I haven't written for a very long time. I know that I shouldn't make excuses to you, but I just want to let you know the reasons of your waiting.

Too many ideas. It's awful when you don't have any ideas. But it's even worse when you have about hundreds ideas and you can't realize even 1-2 of them! I start to work on one idea, and then at fixed moment I 'stumble' and can't continue. I try to write but other ideas disturb me, don't let me to concentrate on current problem. And even if I succeed in completing some story/chapter, when I reread it... I understand that it's not good enough to be published.English language. Yeah, due to the fact that english isn't my native language, it's difficult to me to write my stories in english. Although I try. Every chapter, every story, they're not just product of my imagination but they're also a result of work with dictionaries and translators. And it takes pretty much time.Well... I think that this reason will remain a secret because it's connected with my private life.

So, please, forgive me. I'm just so sorry that I make you wait. I don't like this fact as much as you do. But... I just can't do anything about it. Oh, if there was a magic in the world, I guess,... I know, that everything will be all right, that I'll make it... But there's no magic in the world. At least not today there isn't...

But I hope that work on (russian version of FanFiction) will help me. It's always help when you're working in your native language. So one day I'll come back. I can't tell you when this day will come. Tomorrow? A week later? A month later? Who knows... Right now I just can say that this day will come. Just don't forget me, wait and believe.

Yours,

Alice Stark le Hill

(Alice Dreamer/Alice Mad Dreamer)


End file.
